


I Feel A Sin Comin' On

by missjennydee



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjennydee/pseuds/missjennydee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU oneshot, slight inspiration from True Blood. Bo had always considered herself a virtuous woman, but when a new face shows itself in her small town she very well may give into temptation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Feel A Sin Comin' On

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if anyone is OOC but I tried to keep them as true as possible.

Bo Dennis always thought of herself as a good girl. Sure, she was a sinner just like everyone else, but for the most part she considered herself to be pretty pious. But being virtuous lead to a boring life, she found. Growing up in a small town in Louisiana, Bo didn't get the chance to explore much. After graduating high school she simply stayed put and got a job at the more prosperous bar in town. Now, at 26, her life had become routine. Each day she got up, made herself some breakfast, then did any household chores that needed to be done then headed off to work. She was also still single, much to the chagrin of many townsfolk. In her small town a woman should have a budding family and a loving husband by the time she turned 23. Not that she didn't have her fair share of suitors though. Bo was definitely the most beautiful woman in town, with her long, flowing brown hair, gorgeous brown eyes that one could get lost in, a perfectly svelte yet curvy figure and skin that any woman would kill to have. She could have anyone she wanted. But she refused to settle down.

This particular morning Bo settled in to watch some TV and continue her latest project: a scrapbook of all the places she wanted to visit. Having decided that she needed a change in her mundane life, Bo had started the scrapbook and filled its pages with pictures, brochures, and maps of places she thought she needed to see before she gave in a settled down. She started picking up extra shifts at work and saved her extra cash in a mason jar hidden under the floorboards of her closet. So far she had saved up enough money to at least make it to California. She would obviously have to find some means of making money while she was on the road, but the claustrophobia of her small town was getting to her and she knew she'd leave as soon as she had enough money to sleep comfortably while she was away. A few more weeks and she knew she'd have it. The generous tips of the bar's patrons certainly helped.

Bo watched the Travel Channel and HGTV for a while, clipping pictures out of magazines and making plans on Google Maps. She was trying to find the best way to see all the major sights across the US without having to double back through any states. After a couple hours clipping and researching Bo had to get ready for work. She turned off the TV and made her way to her bedroom to change. Once clad in a pair of really short jean shorts, a black tank top, and red and white flannel shirt with her trusty motorcycle boots she was off. Bo locked her house up (not that she had much to worry about in her quiet town) and headed to her old, beat up Jeep.

The drive to the Dal didn't take long and before Bo knew it she was parking her car in her spot and walking in to work. The Dal was one of the local watering holes in her tiny town. It was frequented by those that wanted good drinks and something to eat while they played pool and tried to drink away their cares. The bar was on the edge of town, surrounded by the woods that stretched for miles between the towns in their parish.  
As Bo walked in she was greeted by Trick, the proud owner of the Dal. He was a short man, with a shaved head and sturdy build. His face spoke of many hard lived but well enjoyed years and he always seemed to have a smile on his face. He was also a good friend and the father figure in Bo's life. He looked out for her and had given her a job when no one else would. Her father had walked out on her and her mother when she was four years old and her mother... Well, she wouldn't be winning any kind of parenting award any time soon. Trick was a good family friend and had practically raised Bo after her mother checked out and decided parenting wasn't really her "thing." Once Bo graduated high school Trick offered her a job. She gladly accepted and had been working for him ever since.

The Dal itself was a quaint, little place off a small dirt road near the outskirts of their little town. The outer appearance didn't scream unique, but the inside was a mish-mosh of things collected throughout the years. If hoarder could be considered a theme the Dal would have it down pat. There were old pictures of people long since passed on the walls, above and all around the bar were license plates from all over the country along with other automotive memorabilia. Strings of lights wound themselves in the most random places and where the pool tables sat were a couple of taxidermied animals shot by a few patrons who wanted to leave their mark on the well-liked establishment. It may have been a mixed bag but it was home as much as Bo's own house and she wouldn't have it any other way.

On her way to Trick's office to store her belongings Bo stopped at the passthrough to the kitchen to greet Dyson, the head chef at the Dal. Dyson was a longtime friend and the pair had tried dating in high school but decided they were better off as friends. He was a roguishly handsome man with his bright blue eyes, well-defined jaw line, and red, curly hair. He'd been an athlete in school and had maintained his physique over the years. He was studying at the academy to join the local police force and worked at the Dal to help make ends meet until he landed his dream job.

"Hey, you," Bo greeted, a smile lighting up her beautiful features.

"Hey back," Dyson replied, a smile also gracing his face.

"Where's Hale?" questioned Bo. Hale was Dyson's best friend. The African-American man was as handsome as his Irish counterpart. He was tall and broad shouldered and cut an intimidating picture when provoked, but he had a gentle soul. They met as kids and had been inseparable since. Hale was a good man and a loyal friend and was joining the force as well. Their bromance was the stuff of legends.

"He's off somewhere with your best friend; most likely doing something they shouldn't be doing while at work, I might add," came Dyson's answer with a light chuckle.  
He was, of course, referring to Kenzi: Bo's best friend in the entire world. They may not have been related biologically but they were bonded in a way that only sisters could understand. The petite goth girl was definitely out of place in their neck of the woods, but that's what had drawn Bo to her. The girl's tight, sometimes extreme clothing and wonderful taste in shoes was accented by her long, back locks and striking ice blue eyes. Bo had seen some punks picking on her one day in middle school and she intervened, threatening bodily harm if they so much as looked at Kenzi funny again. After that day, where one went the other was sure to follow. When Kenzi and Hale met the two hit it off right away. They began a whirlwind romance that had them rivaling Ross and Rachel from the TV show Friends with how many times they broke up and got back together.  
Bo chuckled at Dyson's statement as she continued along to Trick's office. As she entered the small room and deposited her belongings into her locker a small figure launched itself at her back.

"Bo Bo!" came the excited voice of her bestie. Bo turned around and retuned the hug.

"How ya doing, Kenz?" Bo asked. It'd only been a day since they'd seen each other (and only hours since they talked on the phone) but so much happened to the Russian girl that Bo sometimes lived vicariously through her.

"Well," Kenzi started, "Hale and I are back together. And I do mean together, if ya know what I mean. He is just so amazing!"

Bo laughed internally. This latest breakup/makeup had only lasted a week, but Kenzi always managed to make it sound like the first time she met Hale. It was rather endearing.

Kenzi continued, "I got the cutest pair of boots this morning. I can't wait to show them to you. I'm actually jealous of my feet. What else? Let's see, let's see... Lauren's working here now... Oh! Trick got some new music for the restaurant! That's exciting stuff. Finally, something somewhat recent to listen to, amiright?"

Bo paused at the run-together sentence that Kenzi threw her way. "I'm sorry," she stated. "Back up there, sister. Did you just say that Lauren is working here?"

"Did I?" Kenzi asked, playing dumb. "Gosh, I say so many things it's hard to keep track these days..."

Bo was not buying it, however, and simply raised one eyebrow and gave a look that clearly stated, 'Are you kidding me?' It always managed to get Kenzi to cave and this time was no exception.

"Oh alright! Alright! Just put the look away," the petite girl threw her hands up in exasperation. "Lauren is working here now. Lauren, as in your ex-honey bunny. Here, as in... well... here. The Dal. The place we work. Together. With Lauren now."  
Bo rolled her eyes and sarcastically replied, "Thanks for clearing that up. You're a big help."

Kenzi simply let the remark roll off her like water off a duck and gave a shrug as if to say 'what can ya do?' Bo smiled and gave her friend one last hug before pushing her towards the door.

"Don't want Trick to come looking for you. Remember the last time?" she said.  
Kenzi shuddered at the memory of Trick making her wait on the slowest section for what was the most boring night of her young life. She quickly said goodbye and rushed to start her shift.

Bo took her time putting her things away as she processed what Kenzi had told her. Lauren. They went to high school together and had been pretty good friends. Senior year they had tried dating. Bo hadn't been feeling the male gender as time passed and decided to broaden her horizons. She'd noticed how attractive Lauren was and Lauren admitted to having feelings for Bo as well. They'd been a couple for almost all of senior year but Bo had broken it off shortly before graduation. She loved Lauren as a friend, but she couldn't keep stringing her along when her romantic feelings had died a while ago. Besides, Lauren had what it took to get out of their town. It was a wonder that she was still there, actually. Needless to say, things had been awkward at best when they were in the same place as Lauren was still very much into Bo.

After the breakup Bo had dated a couple women. They were nice and all but they couldn't seem to hold her attention. Until Bo met "the one" she was keeping her options open.  
Once her things were in her locker she put on her best customer service smile and adjusted her skin tight shorts. She unbuttoned a few tantalizing buttons on her shirt and made her way out front. She waved at Hale who was now back in the kitchen helping Dyson. She also passed Kenzi who was doing some of her sidework. They gave each other their customary pre-work high five and Bo made her way to her section where a young couple had just taken a seat. Bo quickly greeted them and took their order, promising to come back and check on them soon. On her way to the kitchen Trick stopped her, Lauren at his side. Inwardly, Bo groaned. She'd hoped to postpone this inevitable meeting until she was a little more settled at work. Sadly, this was obviously not the case. Putting on a slightly strained smile Bo greeted her surrogate father.

"Hey, Trick," she said, smile firmly in place. "What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to bring Lauren over and officially introduce her as your new co-worker. I know you guys will get along just fine," Trick said. Lauren stood behind him the whole time staring at Bo.

"Hey, Bo," Lauren bashfully greeted.

Bo replied with a quick and quiet, "Hey."

There was a brief, awkward silence before Bo finally broke away, claiming she had to check on her tables and get her sidework started. With a small wave Lauren and Trick headed to Lauren's section. She would be starting out with only a handful of tables so that left Kenzi and Bo with the majority of the dining area.  
After a while, Trick wandered over to Bo as she was wiping down a table and pulled her aside.

"I know what happened between you and Lauren," he said. "She really needed the job and I needed someone after Vex just up and left. I don't care what happened between the two of you. I just expect that you both will be amicable while you're here."

"You got it, boss man," Bo readily agreed. While it would be weird between her and Lauren they could at least act professionally. Of course, it would be easier if Trick had not hired Lauren in the first place, but they really did need another person to divide the work with. While the Dal might not have been as busy as some of the paces Bo had seen on Food Network, it still did pretty well for a small establishment.

Bo sighed and squared her shoulders. With her head held high, she made her way to Lauren's section.

"Lauren," she started, hoping to offer help without it coming across as something more.

"If... if you ever need any help with anything, don't hesitate to ask Kenzi or me. I know things can get kind of confusing."

Lauren gave a tight smile, not missing the order in which Bo had listed her name. "Sure thing," she responded quietly. "Thanks."

Bo offered up an equally tense smile and walked back to her section. She hoped that they could keep things professional or else work would be unbearable.

The weeks that followed saw Bo and Lauren building a steady, albeit fragile, friendship. Even though it was clear that Lauren wanted to move past the boundaries that Bo set, she never pushed. For that, Bo was greatful. Lauren just didn't captivate her in that way. But Lauren still held hope that she could win over Bo's affections. She was quite a catch.  
It was a mild summer night that would chase away that hope, however. The dinner rush had come and gone and the remaining people at the Dal were those that just wanted to be some place to unwind and be by themselves. Bo was busy bussing a table when the front door to the Dal opened. She turned her head to greet the newcomer and almost dropped the bus bin she'd loaded up not seconds before.

In the doorway stood the most gorgeous woman she'd ever seen. The stranger was tall and lithe, with a body that was clearly very well taken care of and painstakingly molded to perfection. She was wearing a black, loose-fitting muscle shirt (the holes of the sleeves were cut low enough to know she was wearing a sheer, black bra underneath). Slung low on her narrow hips was a pair of dark-washed skinny jeans with holes artfully placed here and there and a simple brown belt with a silver buckle shaped like two pistols crossing that kept one's eyes trained on the sway of her hips as she walked and a pair of red Converse adorned her feet. Bo's eyes moved up to her face and were met with the most striking pair of green eyes she'd ever seen. The woman's luscious lips moved into a smirk as a perfectly sculped eyebrow rose into a well-practiced arch.

The woman ran a hand through long, platinum blonde hair and moved her eyes away from Bo as she made her way to the pool tables. Movement from the bombshell's back pocket drew Bo's eyes south (as if she wasn't going to look anyway) and she saw a back bandana sticking out of one of the back pockets. As if planned by fate, the jukebox began to play 'I Feel A Sin Comin' On by the Pistol Annies as Bo stood, transfixed. Apparently, Bo had been looking at all the wrong women before now.

I feel a sin comin' on. I feel a right that's about to go wrong. I got a shiver down to the bone, 'I feel a sin coming on, indeed' Bo thought wryly as she watched the mysterious woman expertly rack the pool balls and break them. She stared a moment longer before work soon beckoned her once more. With a quick glance back over her shoulder she returned to her customers. Her heart jumped when her eyes met piercing green and a roguish smirk.

Lauren had seen the exchange from her section and frowned. She wanted to keep the newcomer away from Bo but she'd sat in Kenzi's section. The Russian girl would undoubtedly help her friend. She could only hope that someone else stole the blonde's attention.

Kenzi had also witnessed the interaction between her bestie and the blonde hottie. She abandoned her section in the middle of a customer's order and rushed to her friend's side.  
"Well, well, well," she began. "Looks like this night is looking up for one of us, wonder snatch."

Please Jesus, don't hold me back. I know it ain't mine but I want it so bad. The lyrics of the perfectly timed song cut through the haze in Bo's mind as she looked back towards the knockout at the pool tables and got an eyeful of the most glorious ass she'd ever laid eyes on as lust on legs bent over to make a complicated shot. Bo swallowed thickly, her thoughts going to places and ideas with that pool table that were entirely inappropriate for work.

"It certainly as is," she dazedly answered. "Would you mind switching sections with me?"

Kenzi placed her left hand over her heart as her right hand went to Bo's shoulder and stated, "Of course, my sister from another mister! I would be worried if you didn't ask. Who am I to stand in the way of you and a woman that even I'd go gay for. And you know how much I love the peen."

Bo chuckled and thanked her friend. She was so getting a new pair of boots for this. As she made her way to her new section Lauren intervened. Bo sighed, irritated at the interruption.

"Hey, Bo," she greeted anxiously.

"Hey," Bo said, distracted with trying to get to the woman she so desperately wanted to meet.

"Are you switching sections with Kenzi? I thought we weren't allowed to do that," Lauren nervously stated. She'd have to talk Bo out of doing something rash.

"It's no big deal, Lauren," Bo said reassuringly. "We do it all the time. Trick doesn't seem bothered by it. Now, if you'll excuse me, it looks like some people don't have drinks yet."

Bo left quickly, leaving a stunned Lauren in her wake. The brushoff was abrupt and hurt Lauren to her core. They'd been making such progress over the last couple weeks that Lauren had been sure Bo would come around. They were supposed to have one of those great love stories that lasted through the ages. She watched, helplessly, as Bo approached the striking woman.

Now faced with the task of actually meeting this captivating woman Bo couldn't help but be nervous. But she was determined and wouldn't succumb to nerves. She stepped confidently (read: terrified) up to the table and said, "Hi! I'm Bo and I'll be your server this evening. Can I get a drink order going for you?"

The Nordic looking woman turned brilliant green pools towards Bo and a slight smirk touched her lips as she said, "Hey. Can I get a Jack on the rocks please?"

"Jack on the rocks. Got it," Bo scribbled down the order. "Anything else I can get for you?" Bo poured on the charm, stepping a little closer into the woman's space and tilting her head. The smirk deepened, the woman catching on to the game Bo was initiating.

"I'm sure I'll be able to think of something. I'll let you know," she answered.

"Well let me know if there's anything I can get for you," Bo felt emboldened by the response the woman seemed to be having to her. She upped her game by going for the hair twirl and shy look away.

"I'll definitely do that, Bo," the woman smiled charmingly. "I'm Tamsin, by the way."  
Bo was momentarily stunned by the gorgeous smile that lit up her face. She had a feeling it was bestowed on very few. And you can see it, all over my face. Sweet temptation all over the place. Give me tall, dark, and handsome, mix it up with something strong. I feel a sin coming on, the bluesy sounds of the Pistol Annies played on in the background. She gave herself a mental slap to pull herself together and headed off to put in Tamsin's drink order, making sure to add a little more swing to her hips. Sure enough, she felt eyes following her every move back to the bar.

As Bo was putting in the drink order in with Trick she noticed a man walk up to Tamsin and offer to play pool with her. He was laying on the charm pretty thickly and Bo could sense her irritation start to rise. She had no official claim on Tamsin, but moves had already been made and Bo knew, for sure, that they had been well-received. But much to Bo's chagrin the male was granted a chance to play against Tamsin.

As it turns out, the man would be the first of many to approach Tamsin and offer to play against her, but each time they would be sent packing, their egos bruised and their wallets a little lighter. Bo began to immensely enjoy watching Tamsin hand each would-be suitors' ass to them.

"You're a bit of a hustler, aren't you?" she coyly asked as she brought the ubiquitous burger and fries over to Tamsin. She watched as another man sulked his way back to his table and laughing friends.

"If you're good at something, never do it for free," Tamsin responded. She shoved a fry in her mouth and winked at Bo as she racked the balls again. "Can you take a quick break and play one game with me? I need a break from the massive amount of losers here. Seriously, doesn't anyone in this podunk town know how to play pool?"

Bo was still reeling from the devastatingly sexy wink but managed to form a response, "It looks like everyone is ok for now. I think I can manage a break. You're not gonna try and take my money off me, are you?"

Tamsin saddled right up next to Bo, leaned her head down and said into Bo's ear, "Oh, honey, your money is the last thing I want to take off of you."

Bo's knees went weak and Tamsin's hands at her hips were the only things keeping her upright. She turned her head towards the taller woman's and found it very hard to breathe with those haunting eyes so close to her.

"I'll be right back," Bo managed to squeak out. She quickly turned on her heels and made her way over to the passthrough where Kenzi was standing, talking to the boys. Bo could tell by the not so subtle glances they were sending her way that she was the topic of conversation. Not really caring that they were about to tease her, she made her way over.

"Hey there, Bo," Hale began, shit eating grin firmly in place. "How's your night going? I never knew you enjoyed pool so much."

Hale's statement got a chuckle out of this companions and Bo blushed prettily. She quickly gathered her wits about her. She was a woman on a mission after all.

"All of you can save it," Bo shot back. "I don't care what you have to say, because that woman over there is hot and you're all jealous."

The Three Stooges exchanged looks and begrudgingly nodded their heads in agreement. Bo smiled in satisfaction and said, "Good. Kenz, would you mind watching my tables while I take my break?"

"Of course not, Bo Bo! You go getcha some, bestie. I may or may not have some money riding on this so make mama proud!"

Bo gave her friends a wicked grin as she made her way back towards the pool tables, sans apron. She was more than happy to help Kenzi win the bet that had undoubtedly been placed as she walked over. She paused for a brief moment as she approached Tamsin's table to admire the blonde beauty as she fended off an offer to play from another patron. She really was stunning. Bo felt a swell of pride knowing that she'd been the only one Tamsin had invited to play. She squared her shoulders and closed the distance between them. Tamsin turned just as Bo got within a few feet of her. The smirk that Bo was now becoming familiar with soon made an appearance and Bo couldn't help but grin in return. There was definitely something about this woman that captivated her.

"Well," she greeted, "here I am. Teach me, oh great one."

Tamsin simply grinned in response and handed Bo a pool cue. Once Bo had a firm grip on the cue stick Tamsin led her to the end of the table where the cue ball sat, ready and waiting.

"Alright, class. Now pay attention," Tamsin teasingly spoke. "Lesson one in the art of pool: hit the white ball and try to get the other balls to go into a pocket. Not too complicated. But of course, in order for that to happen, you need to learn the appropriate stance. This game is all about technnique."

Bo watched with rapt attention as Tamsin walked behind her and put her hands on Bo's waist. Her teacher turned her hips to the correct angle to the table then proceeded to move her body closer to Bo's and began to lean forward, causing Bo to follow. Once Bo was bent over the table Tamsin brought her hands to Bo's and brought them (cue and all) to rest on the green, felt surface of the table. After adjusting the brunette's hands one last time Tamsin moved back slightly, but remained in the same position.  
Tamsin whispered, "Now all that's left to do is take your shot. Think you can manage that, babe?"

Bo turned her head slightly and tried her best to cover up the fact that this was affecting her so much by playfully adding, "Is there always supposed to be someone behind me?"

"Well, you're pretty new to this. I'll observe and give you pointers, and this is the best angle to do it from. Gotta make sure you get all you can from this lesson, right?" her companion fired back. Bo smiled and turned her head back to take her shot when suddenly Van Halen's Hot for Teacher began to play over the speakers. Bo quickly looked towards to juke box just in time to see Kenzi scurry back towards to pass through. Her friend was so dead when she finished this game. Tamsin also saw the petite girl make her not-so-subtle escape towards her friends and chuckled. "Your friend has great taste in music. Is she trying to tell me something?"

Bo simply shrugged her shoulders and shot a coy 'maybe' at the other woman. Bo saw her blonde companion grin before she turned her head towards the table and drew the pool cue back. She quickly struck the cue forward and hit the cue ball. The ball hit its mark and sent the other balls scattering around the table, knocking a stripe in a corner pocket. The duo quickly stood up as Bo squealed her excitement and flung her arms around her teacher. Bo felt the Tamsin's arms wrap around her and melted into the embrace. The hug ended a little too quickly for her liking but Bo was still smiling and exclaimed, "I did it!"

"Looks like you're a natural," Tamsin offered, grinning at the other woman's enthusiasm.

"I have a great teacher," Bo said, ending with a wink to pay Tamsin back for the one she had given earlier. Tamsin simply looked away, blushing lightly. She was obviously not used to someone praising something other than her looks.

"Well don't think the flattery will have me going easy on you," Tamsin remarked. "I do love to win." The blonde grabbed her own pool cue and nodded at Bo to take her next shot. "You're still up, babe."

Bo noted the second use of the term of endearment and felt her heart flutter in her chest. Even though they'd only met that night Bo could tell that this was something special. Instead of overthinking it, she lined up her next shot and took it. The cue ball sailed wide of its target and Bo blushed as she heard the blonde goddess give a light laugh.

"Guess you still have a ways to go after all, my prodigy," she laughed out. Bo simply stepped out of the way and let Tamsin stride up to the table, her swagger in full effect. She bent at the waist and lined up her shot. "Watch and learn, my dear."

Bo had never paid closer attention to anything in her life. She watched in awe as Tamsin made shot after complicated shot, making each one look more effortless than the last. It was a display of raw talent and pure seduction and it was all for her. Granted, they had attracted the attention of more than a few patrons but she couldn't care less at the moment. In what felt like the blink of an eye Tamsin had cleared all the solid colored balls off the table and sunk the eight ball in the designated pocket. The game was over. Bo lost, but she didn't care. Playing with Tamsin, even though she was defeated, felt like the sweetest victory she had ever known.

"Looks like I win," Tamsin grinned. "You have time for another round?"

Bo walked up to Tamsin slowly and tugged on the hem of her shirt. "For you, of course. I'd definitely feel disappointed if we left it at one round. Wouldn't you agree?"

Tamsin choked a little on the Jack she'd been drinking. She quickly regained her composure, however, and fired back, "Well I do pride myself on my stamina. I can go all night, honey."

Bo laughed, he head tilting back with myrth. This was definitely the best night at work she'd ever had. Tamsin joined her in laughter and went to rack the balls for their next game. The two played a few more rounds, each woman getting the upper hand but quickly losing it as the flirting was kicked up a notch. Many of the customers as well as Bo's friends and coworkers watched with undivided attention. They formed a stunning pair. It was also the most action people had seen all week, even if they weren't experiencing it first hand. This would, for sure, be all over town by the morning. A good rumor hadn't been spread in a long while. Sometimes it's like experiencing high school all over again, minus the homework. Twitter had nothing on her hometown.

About halfway through their third game Bo looked at the clock above the bar. "Damn," she muttered. It was time to end their game and get back to work. Work did tend to get in the way of her fun. She looked on as Tamsin went to make her next shot (having taken control of the game early) and Bo decided to end on a high note. She walked up to Tamsin and mimicked their position from earlier when she was being shown how to stand and hold the cue stick. She saw Tamsin freeze her motions as the blonde woman's attention immediately focused on her. Bo gave a slight smile as she moved to whisper, "Looks like our lesson is up for now, teach. Duty calls. I'd definitely love another lesson sometime if you're free."

The now familiar smirk appeared on Tamsin's face as she replied, "Oh I think I can make the time to give you private lessons. If you're interested, that is."

"Well how can a lady refuse such a generous offer?" she playfully bantered back. "Now, you go on and swindle some more money off of these losers while I finish up for the night. I'll be back later."

Bo somehow managed to pull herself away from her companion and sauntered back to her friends, all off whom had their mouths hanging open. Bo simply nodded her head in greeting and high fived Kenzi.

"That was hot," her friend said. "I'm strictly dickly and even I can say that was hot. Like, surface of the sun hot."

"You got that right, partner." Dyson added, a dazed expression on his face. Hale wisely kept his mouth shut out of self preservation.

Bo rolled her eyes as she finished tying her apron back on. "Alright, horndogs. Down," she said. "It was just a couple games of pool."

"That was no pool game. I'm pretty sure that was a late night Skinemax special," Kezni observed. "People are gonna need a cold shower after that display."

Bo blushed and glanced around the restaurant. A few patrons were still shooting looks between Tamsin (who already had another contestant and was beating him soundly) and herself. Many had gone back to what they were doing but it was obvious that they were talking about what had just happened. It wouldn't surprise Bo if people had them having sex on that pool table in the retelling off this most epic of pool games. Bo happened to glance in Lauren's direction and saw blatant disapproval written on her face. She was clearly hurt and a little more than jealous. Bo felt a little bad because Lauren was just beginning to be a friend again, and while the romantic feelings on her part were finished she did value her friendship. She quickly shook it off, however, because she wasn't going to let Lauren's jealousy get in the way of her happiness. She looked back towards Tamsin and caught the gorgeous woman's eye. Tamsin smiled at her and took her shot, effectively ending the game. She knew they were the talk of the occupants of the fine establishment that was the Dal and didn't seem phased in the least. Bo followed her example and continued her shift as if everything was back to normal.

The rest of the night went by fairly fast. Bo made sure to make many stops at her favorite table and was even able to take another short break and just talk to Tamsin. She'd learned that Tamsin was actually a bounty hunter and had just caught a wanted man and turned him in to the local authorities. She also had a weakness for country and bluegrass music and was teaching herself the mandolin to help pass the time she spent in motel rooms. Bo had shared as well. She told Tamsin about her plan to travel the country (and hopefully, one day, the world) and how she felt trapped. She loved her home but she longed for more. Tamsin had listened and told Bo that she couldn't blame her. With all the information readily available via the internet it was easy to catch wanderlust. It was part of the reason she had become a bounty hunter. She got to be a badass and see the country. Bo laughed. It was a perfectly Tamsin description.

"Well, it's getting close too closing time," Bo said, looking around at the regulars gathering up their belongings. They knew when to show themselves out and not close down the place. Trick had threatened a few people with putting them to work a couple of times. "Not that I'm trying to get rid of you, but Trick will put you to work if you don't get your fine self out of here. The parking lot, however, is perfectly acceptable if you'd be willing to wait around."

Tamsin pretended to think it over before replying, "Well, I was planning on hitting the road after I ate, but I think I can spare some windshield time for you. I'll be waiting out front, hot pants."

Bo's eyes followed Tamsin as she made her way outside. Tamsin turned around briefly and mock saluted Bo before continuing on her way. Kenzi locked the door behind her and turned to Bo with her mouth wide open and eyes wide and mouthed 'oh my god.' She practically ran up to her best friend. The shorter girl grabbed her friend by the shoulders and shook her saying, "Hot damn, Bo Bolicious! This night just keeps getting better and better for you. Now, go and finish up your station, get out there, and make mama proud! And Bo? Send me postcards?"

Bo nodded and hugged Kenzi. She finished her closing duties in record time and went to grab her things from her locker. As she was making her way down the hall Lauren stepped in her path. She gave a very audible sigh as she came to a halt and looked at her ex.

"Bo," Lauren began, "I was wondering if you'd like to hang out at my place? I know it's short notice but I think it would be fun."

"Lauren-" Bo starteed, but was cut off by the woman in front of her. "Bo, I just don't think it's a good idea to-"

This time Bo cut Lauren off, "Stop. Right there. We're over. I get that you're looking out for me but I'm going to go outside and see Tamsin."

"But Bo, I heard what she does for a living! Do you really want to get mixed up with the likes of her? And do you honestly think it would last?"

"The likes of her? She's not some junky or some criminal. And who's to say if it lasts or not? We just met, but I'm willing to find out. And even if it doesn't last, I wouldn't care. She's exciting and funny, and my God is she hot," Bo told Lauren. "Now, excuse me, but I'm going to live my life."

Bo walked off, leaving Lauren in her wake. Her mind was on one thing: getting to Tamsin. She strode out the front door and saw the greatest sight to date. Tamsin was leaning against the hood of an old 1965 Ford Mustang wearing a black leather motorcycle jacket as the temperature had dropped significantly. Bo wasn't normally a classic car girl, but with this image she definitely could be. The car was jet black with deep aquamarine racing stripes and white wall tires. It was cherry and clearly Tamsin's most beloved possession.

Tamsin saw her approaching and shifted her weight to stand up and greet her companion. That sinful smirk graced her features as Bo closed the distance between them. Bo could feel her own mouth twisting upwards and she finally came to a stop in front of her blonde counterpart.

"Hey," Bo shyly greeted.

"Hey, yourself," Tamsin fired back. "So, how do you feel about California?"

Bo simply smiled and got in the muscle car with Tamsin. The engine fired up and gave a loud roar as it came to life. As Tamsin turned the car towards Bo's (as per her directions) the radio kicked on. Bo almost laughed out loud as the familiar opening lyrics came through the speakers: I feel a sin comin' on...


End file.
